Motomu VS My Future
is an original solo song performed by Fukuda Noriko. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= SUPOTTORAITO terashite yo FURU BORYUUMU MYUUJIKKU zenkai Chou shigeki-teki na SHOOTAIMU Saa GONGU o narase! Kakatte koi! SURIRU PINCHI KAUNTO wa nidenkyukyu Kuuzenzetsugo na MATCHI APPU REBERU no chigai o misetsukete ageru Ichido kiri no jinsei dakara Taikutsu ni ERUBOO Yumemiru dake ja monotarinai Moeagare DORIIMU FAITAA Taoretatte mata tachiagatte Do SUTOREETO ni CHARENJI Motomu VS MAI FUUYUUCHAA RUURU muyou no SABAIBARU GEEMU ESUKEIPU wa yurusanai Donna girigiri no ima demo Zettai akiramenai de watashi de FINISSHU kimero! Jikan museigen ipponshoubu FURU PAWAA de isshinittai Teki wa tsuyokereba tsuyoi hodo Maji de kibun agaru! Tsukamitore zekkou no CHANSU KAUNTAA de ippatsugyakuten Shikakui MATTO no do mannaka Kaishin no ichigeki omimai shite ageru FURAINGU-gimi ni ikite itai kara Genkai ni DOROPPUKIKKU Jibun ni dake wa makerarenai Kakenukero DORIIMU FAITAA Yararetatte mata kuishibatte Karada atari de RIBENJI Tagire VS MAI FUUYUUCHAA Matta nashi no kitsui SABUMISSHON TAPPUAUTO wa mada hayai Chotto RISUKII na ashita demo Jibun shijou saikyou no watashi de Shoubu o kimero! Saa iku ze! Kakugo wa ii ka? Are you ready? (Come on now!) ROKKUAPPU de Wait and see Sukasazu ROOPU WAAKU (kara no) RARIATTO (kara no) GUTAUNDO mochikome SHAAPU SHUUTAA! Fuiuchi no KIKKU ishiki mourou!? Mochiagero BUREENBASUTAA! (Mouikkai!) Nerau ze TOPPUU ROOPU kara no SUUPAA FURAI! KAUNTO one-two-three! Moeagare DORIIMU FAITAA Nando datte donna aite datte Watashi-rashiku CHARENJI Motomu VS MAI FUUYUUCHAA RUURU muyou no SABAIBARU GEEMU ESUKEIPU wa yurusanai Donna girigiri no ima demo Zettai akiramenai watashi de FINISSHU kimero! |-| Kanji= スポットライト　照らしてよ フルボリューム　ミュージック　全開 超刺激的なショータイム さぁ　ゴングを鳴らせ！ かかってこい！　スリル　ピンチ カウントは2.99 空前絶後なマッチアップ レベルの違いを見せつけてあげる 一度きりの人生だから 退屈にエルボー 夢見るだけじゃ物足りない 燃え上がれ　ドリームファイター 倒れたって　また立ち上がって どストレートにチャレンジ 求ム VS マイ・フューチャー ルール無用の　サバイバルゲーム エスケイプは許さない どんな　ギリギリの状況(いま)でも 絶対あきらめないで私で フィニッシュ　キメろ！ 時間無制限　一本勝負 フルパワーで　一進一退 敵は強ければ強いほど マジで気分アガる！ つかみ取れ　絶好のチャンス カウンターで一発逆転 四角いマットの　ど真ん中 会心の一撃　お見舞いしてあげる フライング気味に　生きていたいから 限界にドロップキック 自分にだけは負けられない 駆け抜けろ　ドリームファイター やられたって　また食いしばって 体当たりでリベンジ 滾レ VS マイ・フューチャー 待ったなしの　キツいサブミッション タップアウトはまだ早い ちょっとリスキーな明日でも 自分史上最強の私で 勝負をキメろ！ さぁいくぜ！覚悟はいいか？ Are you ready？ (Come on now！) ロックアップでWait and see すかさずロープワーク(からの) ラリアット(からの) グラウンド持ち込め シャープシューター！ 不意打ちのキック　意識朦朧！？ 持ち上げろブレーンバスター！(もう1回！) 狙うぜトップロープからのスーパーフライ！ カウント1・2・3！ 燃え上がれ　ドリームファイター 何度だって　どんな未知(あいて)だって 私らしくチャレンジ 求ム VS マイ・フューチャー ルール無用の　サバイバルゲーム エスケイプは許さない どんな　ギリギリの状況(いま)でも 絶対あきらめない私で フィニッシュ　キメろ！ |-| English= The spotlight shines! Full volume music is at full throttle! It's a super stimulating showtime Now, ring the gong! Bring it on! Thrill Pinch! Count to 2.99 This is the first and last match up I'll show off the level differences Because this is my only life Elbowing is boring Dreaming just isn't so satisfying The dream fighter flares up Falling and standing up again Challenge it straight on The Seeker VS My Future Rules are useless in survival games Escaping isn't allowed At any last minute now By absolutely not giving up in myself Here's the finishing pose! A game match with unlimited time Ebb and flowing at full power If my opponent's strong, I have to be stronger I'm getting serious! Grasping my perfect chance A one-shot reversal at the counter At a square mat right in the center I'll greet with a satisfying blow Because I wanna live with flying feelings Drop kicks to the limit I won't lose to only myself The dream fighter runs through Wounded and clenching his teeth again He does a revengeful body ram The Rage VS My Future It's a now or never intense submission I tap out too early Even if tomorrow's a bit risky With my mightiest self Here's the deciding game! C'mon, let's go! Are you ready? Are you ready? (Come on now!) Wait and see with a lock-up A split second rope work (from) A Lariat (from) The ground and bring in The sharp shooter! A half conscious surprise kick!? Raising Brain Buster! (one more time!) Aim a superfly from the top rope! Count in 1-2-3! The dream fighter flares up No matter how many opponents I fight I'll challenge them in my own way The Seeker VS My Future Rules are useless in survival games Escaping isn't allowed At any last minute now By absolutely not giving up in myself Here's the finishing pose! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: Fukuda Noriko) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Fukuda Noriko